Breaking Dawn  Renesmee's POV
by Sweeney Todd Fanatic
Summary: This story takes place in Breaking Dawn when Renesmee is born. It is from her point of view of Breaking Dawn.


Authors Note: This story takes place in Breaking Dawn where Renesmee is born and is told from her perspective. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and is what I would think would be her view of BD.

Chapter 1

"Renesmee." Someone whispered. My father? I looked up at the man who had just spoken, who was holding me as if I were something dangerous. And he was cold. He has to be my father if he where the first to hold me, right? I feel so confused. This place is not like the warm dark world I was just pulled from. Where am I? Where's my mother? "Let me...," A woman's voice croaked. Mother. "Give her to me." Yes, it was my mother. She was reaching for me and my father gave me to her.

"Renes...mee. So...beautiful." I smiled and leaned my head against her chest, burrowing against her warmth. Then I bit her. She gasped at the pain I caused her. What did I do? Then I was out of her warm embrace and back in the cool hold of my father. "No, Renesmee," My father murmured. What's going on? I want my mother. "Take the baby," He said. Was he angry? Of course he would be. "Throw it out the window." What! My father wanted to kill me? I thought he loved me just like Mother. I was wrong. He blamed me for the pain she was in. And he called me it.

"Give her to me," A female voiced called from the doorway. My dad and someone else snarled at her. "I've got it under control," She promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella..." So that's my parents names. Edward and Bella. I was exchanged into another pair of cold arms. Why was my father and this woman so cold but my mother so warm? Then we were out of the room. In a quick blur we were downstairs in another room that was empty.

"I'm your Aunt Rosalie," She told me as she laid me on a table. Aunt Rosalie reached down and came up with a pink blanket. "Here, let's get you cleaned up and wrap you up nice and warm in this then I'll get you something to eat," She cooed. Once she was done and had me wrapped up she brought me with her to another room, the kitchen, and pulled something out of the fridge. Blood. I could tell by the smell of it.

"You must be starving," Aunt Rosalie said, sitting on a couch. "Here you go," She raised the bottle to my lips and I started drinking. That's when he came down. He looked tired and defeated. What was wrong with him? Why was he shaking? Was Mommy okay? I glanced over my aunt's shoulder at him and watched as he turned towards me. His glare was murderous. He looked at me like he was going to kill me at any given second. She mustn't be okay if he was looking at me like this; like I was some sort of monster. If only I could talk I would warn my aunt about the danger behind us. Without even thinking I placed my hand on her throat and thought of the way this stranger was looking at me. I was somehow showing her what I was seeing. She gasped and before she could react his expression changed.

His murderous glare changed into one of happiness. His shoulders relaxed and he breathed out a sigh as he looked at me differently now. I still had my hand on her throat and she saw everything I was seeing. He stopped shaking and cautiously walked over to us. "Well, well. Looks like the mutt found a new friend. Eh, Jacob?" Aunt Rosalie said through her teeth. What was she talking about? And why was she so mean to him? "How did you see me if you had your back to me the whole time?" Jacob asked. Jacob. That's a nice name. "Renesmee showed me everything that was going on," She replied. "Looks like she has a gift."

"Really?" He said, taking a seat next to us. Aunt Rosalie placed the empty bottle on the floor and turned to look at Jacob. I looked at him, too.

"May I hold her?" Jacob asked. "Oh, I guess so." She breathed, and placed me in his hot arms. What was wrong with everybody? Daddy and Aunt Rosalie felt so cold, Mommy felt warm, and Jacob's skin was really hot. "Hello, Renesmee," He cooed, waving a hand at me. I waved back. He looked at me surprised. "She seems to age real fast. I mean, look, she's already doin' stuff other newborns can't do for a couple of months. I guess that's just because she's half-vampire." I'm what?

I looked at him confused. "We'll explain," Aunt Rosalie said, laughing a little. "Or at last as best as we can. We still don't know how much she understands." She added to Jacob. "Okay, sweetheart. I'm a vampire. That's why me and your daddy feel so cold. Your whole family are vampires. Your mommy is gonna be one in a few days. And Jacob is a werewolf. That means don't get him angry unless you want to have a wolf hanging aroud in the back yard." She giggled. "And you, you're a half-vampire, half-human crossbreed." Just then Daddy came into the room with us. I cringed into Jacob and looked as he took a seat in a chair across from us. I was scared of him a little beause of the way he acted towards me earlier.

"Bella will be fine," He said. "I got my venom into her just in time." Then he looked at Jacob. "Why are you so happy?" He asked, bitterly. "You haven't read his thoughts, yet?" Aunt Rose asked him. "No, why...?" He looked at Jacob.

"You what!"

"Whoa, Edward, calm down. I couldn't help it. It's not like I have a choice." Jacob said, holding his hands up. Daddy sighed and gave up with whatever they started arguing about. "May I hold my daughter?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. Here you go." He handed me to Daddy. "So..." Jacob started. "I'll ask you later. Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit," He said to Aunt Rosalie. They silently got up and left them room.

"Hey there, Renesmee." He said. "Your Momma's gonna be okay, you just won't be able to see her for a few days though." I smiled at him like I did with Mommy. "I thought I was going to never see her beautiful brown eyes again once she was a vampire. Now that we have you," He broke off and glanced towards the stairs. "You have her eyes. Same shape, same color brown. And her skin tone, too. You have all the same things that I loved about your mother when she was human. Now I just have to look at you and I see your mother. Well except for the hair. At least you got something from me. What am I talking about? You're a perfect combination of both of us." Daddy smiled and kissed the top of my head. He forgave me.

"I'm so happy you'll get to know your mother. She's a wonderful person. You'll love her. Then again, you probably already do from the short time you got to spend with her." I looked up at him and yawned. "Hmm, looks like you have to sleep. There's so much we still have to learn about you," His voice faded away as I drifted into sleep. "I'll let you sleep now," Daddy said. "I love you," I smiled at what he finally said. Daddy doesn't hate me anymore, he loves me now like a father should. And Momma would be okay and we'll all be happy. Still smiling I fell asleep.

I woke up in someone else's arms. "Good morning, Renesmee," An unfamiliar female voice said. I looked around the room to see Jacob, Aunty Rose and a few other people I didn't recognize. A woman with short, spiky black hair was holding me. "Oh, you have Bella's eyes," She said. "I'm your Aunt Alice by the way." Aunt Alice said, smiling. I placed my hand on her throat as I had done with Aunty Rose yesterday and showed her a picture of Momma's face.

"Don't worry, honey. She's fine. Your daddy's upstairs watching her right now. He'll be down later." She reassured me. "Can I hold her?" Someone asked. "You and Rose have been holding her all night. I want the chance to meet my first and only grandchild!" A woman with caramel colored hair walked over to us and I was put in her open arms. "Awww, you're so precious," She said. "I'm your Grandma Esme," I waved at her. "I haven't held a baby in so many years," She whispered, hugging me to her chest and crying in her own way. "Are you okay?" A man asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine, Carlisle. I'll be fine. Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" She said. I was handed to him. "Hello, Renesmee. I'm your Grandpa Carlisle." Grandpa Carlisle said. For the next hour I was passed to everyone I hadn't met yet. I learned all my family's names very quickly: Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunty Rose...

"Hey did everyone already get to meet my niece but me?" A booming voice said in the back yard. A big man with short black hair came sprinting through the back door. "Let me see my little niece!" He said. Aunty Rose handed me to him. "Hey Renesmee," He said. "I'm your favorite Uncle Emmett!" He laughed. "Em, she doesn't even know you that good yet. How do you know you'll be her favorite uncle?" Aunty Rose mumbled. "Of course I'll be her favorite because I'm the funny one in this family," I smiled at him. I already liked him. Maybe he would be my favorite.

"May I see Renesmee for a moment, please?" Grandpa Carlisle suddenly asked. "Sure," Aunty Rose said. Uncle Emmett handed me to Jacob. "I want to see if she's grown anymore from when I checked her last night while she was sleeping." He said. "Can you stretch out for me?" As best as I could I straightened myself out in Jacob's arms. Grandpa Carlisle took a measuring tape and laid it along the side of my body. "She's definitely grown another inch since last night, but that could also be normal. I'll have to keep an eye on her." He concluded. "Okay I'm all done. You should probably get her some breakfast."

My stomach growled and I leaned over and bit Jacob's finger. "Ow!" He yelled. Oops. Aunty Rose burst out laughing. "You're lucky she's not venomous," She said. "That's okay. it's already healing. She just shocked me that's all," Jacob said. He heals quickly? I glanced at the finger I'd just bitten to see that there was already a bright pink scar there. "I guess that's her way of showing us she's hungry," Aunty Rose laughed. Jacob followed Aunty Rose into the kitchen where she got a bottle for me.


End file.
